A Royal Announcement
by HAFanForever
Summary: After accepting Kristoff's proposal, Anna tells Elsa the good news. Soon after, the three hold a party to celebrate the royal engagement, with the citizens of Arendelle as the guests. Cover art used to closely match the story is "Snow Kisses," by the awesome xxMeMoRiEzxx on deviantART! :D
1. Chapter 1

After Kristoff made his marriage proposal to Anna, the couple (and Sven) stayed in the woods for a little while longer, just to have some more time alone and to think about the happiness they were feeling right then and there. This included the fact that, while they knew it wouldn't be simple, they knew that they were looking forward to spending the rest of their lives together.

An hour later, Sven was pulling the sled holding the couple into the town square of Arendelle. Once they were parked, Kristoff stepped out first, then lifted Anna out of her seat. The couple briefly looked into each other's eyes before Anna spontaneously kissed Kristoff on his lips, and Kristoff was only too happy to reciprocate.

Once they split apart, Anna quickly began to ramble, "This is so exciting, Kristoff! Wait until Elsa and the rest of the kingdom find out! Oh, oh, we should hold a ball for this and make a royal announcement of our engagement!"

"Hey, hey, feisty pants!" Kristoff interrupted. "For one thing, Elsa already knows about this. I asked her permission before I asked you."

"You did?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I-I did. I just thought that, given what happened last time, it would be better if I asked Elsa for her blessing first to hope that she wouldn't object if I proposed first, then asked her for her blessing."

"Well, that was very good of you, Kristoff," Anna responded, smiling. "But we should tell Elsa, anyway, just because she has a right to know. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, Anna…do we need to have a ball or something like that, just over our engagement?"

Anna looked at Kristoff. Even after two years, Kristoff still had times of enjoying being alone and did not always like to be in the presence of so many people, even though he knew his and Anna's engagement was a big deal and something they could not keep a secret from the people of Arendelle.

Smiling sympathetically, Anna answered, "Well, Kristoff, I do think we need to tell Arendelle about our engagement, since one of their princesses getting engaged is big news. Even more so, when we get married, a celebration like a ball will be required."

Kristoff nodded slowly, then Anna continued, "How about for our engagement, we throw a ball that only includes the citizens of Arendelle? You seem to have gotten pretty used to spending a lot of time with the people anyway, since you live here now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kristoff repeated. "After being with you for two years, I realize that being in a relationship means that you have to give as well as take. You have to learn to compromise with each other, even if it means changing who we are a little bit."

"You're not the only who realized that, Kristoff. I did, too," Anna said. "Well, for first orders, let's go tell Elsa the good news."

"Okay," Kristoff said as he started to smile before Anna grabbed his arm and dragged him along as she ran to the castle doors.

* * *

A few moments later, it didn't take long for Anna to spot Elsa near the castle entrance in the courtyard. Elsa also recognized Anna from a short distance away, and from the way she saw Anna dragging Kristoff as she ran, with a happy expression on her face, Elsa let out a little smile. She instantly guessed that Kristoff has proposed to Anna, that Anna had accepted, and she was rushing over to her (Elsa) to tell her the good news.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna called out. As she came within range of Elsa, she let go of Kristoff's hand and threw her arms around her sister, who only hugged her little sister even tighter.

"Don't you look all excited, Anna? What's going on?"

"You might know since Kristoff already asked you about it, but…he proposed to me, Elsa!"

Unlike the time when Anna announced her engagement to Hans, Elsa smiled widely and said, "Yes, I thought so. Congratulations, you two!"

"So we have your blessing of our marriage, Elsa?"

"Of course you do, Anna!" The two sisters hugged again, then when Elsa turned to Kristoff, he bowed and said, "Thank you once again, Elsa. I look forward to being your brother-in-law."

"You're welcome, Kristoff." As Elsa continued to smile, she added, "And I look forward to having you as my brother-in-law." Hoping Kristoff wouldn't object, Elsa pulled him and Anna into her for a hug. Kristoff didn't object, even though he was slightly surprised at first, and both he and Anna returned Elsa's hug.

When they were done, Anna asked, "Elsa, I don't want to make this so much of a big deal for Kristoff, since he can still be awkward around people occasionally. But I just thought it would be nice if we have a little celebration, like a ball, for our engagement. Maybe we could just include the citizens of Arendelle rather than invite people from all over, like what was done for your coronation."

"Well, I think that's a good idea, Anna. This is a big deal for Arendelle, so I think we should do something to let them know…just as long as it's okay with Kristoff."

Anna looked at her fiancé. "Is it okay with you, Kristoff? Don't worry; I'll help you to be comfortable during the party." She let out a little laugh before she finished, "Don't forget; I can be socially awkward, too."

Kristoff chuckled. "That's one thing we have in common for sure." He put his hands on Anna's shoulders and added, "Yes, it's all right with me." He briefly paused before he said, "I guess when we get married, though, we have to invite more people to our wedding than this engagement party."

Elsa stepped in before Anna could answer, saying, "Well, let's not worry about that right now. Let's just think about the engagement party first. Maybe we can schedule to have it next month."

"That long?" Anna asked confusedly.

"Anna, maybe we could do it sooner, but we need to schedule it based on my schedule of royal duties. Not to mention we need enough time ahead to plan the party and also give the citizens of Arendelle that time so that a good number of them can come. Understand?"

"Yes, I do. It's just this is so exciting, so I hate to wait that long to celebrate it!"

Elsa laughed. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, we can tell Kai, Gerda, and the rest of the staff about it right now, especially since we need their help in preparing the party, including getting invitations sent out."

"Yes!" Anna squealed happily and giddily, which caused Elsa and Kristoff to laugh slightly. "What are we waiting for, then?! Let's go tell them!" she exclaimed, grabbing both Elsa and Kristoff by their hands.

"Okay, Anna," Elsa laughed as Anna began to pull her arm.

"We're coming!" Kristoff exclaimed as he felt Anna pull _his_ arm.

* * *

**Hi, everybody! Did you miss me and my **_**Frozen**_** stories? Well, here is my newest one! It picks up right where the last story left off, with Anna and Kristoff getting engaged, so this one is when they tell Elsa the good news. The next chapter will be about the three having the party to celebrate Anna and Kristoff's engagement. I realize that doing a story of the couple visiting the trolls to tell them as well is appropriate, but I think I will make that a separate story. This whole story will just be another two-chaptered one, like "A Royal Engagement."**

**BTW, Anna and Kristoff's first lines were inspired by their last few lines in "A Gift to Top All Others," which was written by my friend iBayfully. ;) Thanks, man! :D**

**Hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since Anna and Kristoff had gotten engaged, and it was now the evening of the engagement party. However, Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff wanted to make the engagement a surprise announcement at the party, so the invitations that were sent out to the citizens of Arendelle were said to be "a party for a surprise announcement."

It was now 7:30. The party was scheduled to take place at 8:00, and Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff were each finishing getting dressed in proper party clothes. Even though Kristoff had spent a lot of time around people for the last two years, he rarely wore fancy suits. But he knew that he had to look nice for a party, not to mention he would sometimes have to wear these kinds of outfits once he became Anna's prince consort. Although Kristoff was not overly fond of the idea, he knew he had to go along with it, especially for Anna and for their relationship to continue to work. He had help from a few of the male servants in order to make sure he looked the way he was supposed to look.

When he was finished, Kristoff looked very much like a fancily-dressed prince. His outfit was similar to the outfit he often wore during the summer. He was wearing a tan undershirt, and over that was a sky blue coat with gold lining. He also wore black pants and dark brown boots, the latter of which were not pointed like his ice harvesting boots.

Kristoff left his room and walked down the hallway to Anna's room. Noticing that it was closed, he knocked three times before he called, "Anna? Can I come in?"

"Sure thing, Kristoff, come on in," Anna called from the other side of the door.

Kristoff turned the knob and walked into the room. He smiled when he saw how beautiful Anna looked as she turned around to face him. She was wearing an outfit that was the same design as the dress that she had worn for Elsa's coronation. Anna's entire outfit consisted of a black bodice with off-the-shoulder deep blue sleeves, her black satin necklace with the gold pendant, a dress that was colored navy and sky blue (much like the colors of Kristoff's outfit), and white socks with black shoes. Instead of wearing her up in a bun like she did for the coronation, Anna wore her hair down in her usual braids, since she knew that Elsa was going to be wearing her Snow Queen getup, braid included, but also her tiara.

"You look…beautiful," Kristoff said, literally feeling at a loss for words over how beautiful Anna looked.

"And you look very handsome," Anna said as she walked over to Kristoff. He put her arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug, while she put her hands on his chest. Then he leaned down to kiss her, and their kiss reminded them of the first time they kissed. "Are you ready?"

Kristoff inhaled and exhaled deeply. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Oh, before I forget, Kristoff, Elsa said she has a big surprise for you at the party."

"What kind of surprise?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me."

"Then I guess she wants to surprise you, too."

"Could be," Anna laughed. She smiled lovingly at Kristoff before she said, "Come on, let's go find Elsa and wait for the guests to arrive."

"All right," Kristoff replied, and Anna ran out of the door, hand-in-hand, with Kristoff running as fast as he could to keep up with her.

* * *

Soon after the last few guests came through the castle doors and into the ballroom, the musicians started to play their instruments and people began to dance on the floor with each other. A few moments later, Kai, who was at the end of the room next to Elsa's throne, motioned to another servant across the room to make the dancing and music stop in order for the royal family to make their entrances.

Once they did, Elsa maintained her punctual timing as she slowly walked into the room just as Kai gestured his hand in Elsa's direction and announced, "Everyone! Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

The guests all bowed down to Elsa as she turned to face all of them. Then Kai motioned in the other direction and announced, "Princess Anna of Arendelle." Just the opposite of her sister, as usual, Anna was late for her announcement and awkwardly ran up next to her sister…and she was hand-in-hand with Kristoff!

Kristoff's unexpected presence surprised Kai, so he improvised this, saying, "A-and the Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer, Kristoff Bjorgman."

The couple nervously waved and tried to smile as the guests clapped. Seeing them together, Elsa whispered to them, "Should we announce it now? And do you want me to make the announcement, or do you two want to do that?"

"Yes, I think we should get it said as soon as possible so the people will know why they came," Kristoff answered.

"Um, what do you prefer about who announces, Elsa?" Anna asked.

Elsa smiled warmly. "If you want my honest opinion, I think you two should do it, since it's your news. And don't try to make it so formal, just be yourselves." She then paused, thinking about what she just said. Then she smiled mischievously and added, "Well…just don't be your _full_ selves."

Anna groaned and lightly shoved Elsa, who couldn't help but giggle lightly and cover her mouth as she did. Then Elsa turned to the people and said in a loud voice, "Everyone! May I have your attention, please?" Once everyone was silent and looking at her, Elsa said, "Thank you" then she cleared her throat. "Now, you all may be wondering why you have been invited to this surprise party, since we did not clearly state the purpose of it in the invitations." She paused a moment before continuing, "Well, we have some very wonderful news to share with all of you because it concerns the two people standing right next to me." Elsa turned towards Kristoff and Anna and said, "Anna? Kristoff? Would you care to tell your news to the people of Arendelle?"

As Elsa stepped off to the side, Kristoff and Anna linked each other's arms and stepped to the spot where Elsa had been standing. Anna giggled nervously before saying, "Um…hello, everybody."

"Yes, hello, everyone," Kristoff also said nervously as he and Anna gave small waves.

"Well, anyway," Anna continued, "We invited all of you-"

"To this party," Kristoff picked up where Anna last said because she gave him a look that told him to speak as well.

"Because we are…" Anna spoke before she and Kristoff turned to each other and they both said at the same time "…we're getting married!"

Almost immediately after the couple finished speaking, the crowd starting cheering loudly and applauding. Everyone shouted, "Congratulations," then they bowed to the happy couple.

Kristoff and Anna began to walk towards the people, but before they could be split apart by everyone who had many different questions to ask them, Elsa walked up next to the pair and held her hands up high enough to get the talking to cease. "Quiet, please!" Immediately afterwards, the room grew quiet. "Thank you. I know you are all happy with this news, but before we get carried away, there is something I want to present to Master Kristoff here, and I would like all of you to witness it." Turning to Kai and Gerda, Elsa clasped her hands together as she said, "Kai? Gerda? Retrieve all three of the needed items now, please."

"Yes, your Majesty," Kai replied.

"Right away, your Highness," Gerda said, then she and Kai exited the ballroom.

"Kristoff," Elsa began and walked over to her throne, "Please come here and kneel before me."

Nervous, but also curious, Kristoff did as he was told, kneeling on both knees. Anna walked with him before Elsa said to her "Anna, would you come and stand next to me, please?"

"Of course, Elsa," she said as she winked at Kristoff, who winked back.

Just then, Kai came back carrying a pillow, which held an old sword that once belonged to Elsa and Anna's father, the former king of Arendelle. He gave it to Elsa, who had no problem holding it up, since it was not very heavy for her. Next to Kai, Gerda was also carrying a pillow that held a deep purple sash trimmed with gold lining and a small, silver medal that had a forest green and deep purple ribbon.

Anna quickly saw where all of this was going. _Elsa is going to knight Kristoff!_ she thought as she widened her eyes and smiled. _THAT was her surprise for him! I guess she feels that he has done so much for her and for me that she thinks he has earned it._

Kristoff remained kneeling on the ground, then bowed his head in respect as he felt the sword lightly tap both of his shoulders and heard Elsa say, "I knight thee, Sir Kristoff Bjorgman." She placed the sword back onto the pillow that Kai was holding, then she took the sash from Gerda's pillow. As she slipped it on Kristoff, she said, "Sir Kristoff, I am sure that my act of ranking you to knighthood must come as quite a surprise to you. Well, after two years of your service to Arendelle as the Ice Master and Deliverer, your devotion to Anna, especially in what happened during the Great Freeze, and your help with many other problems, major or minor, that have occurred in the kingdom, I have gained complete confidence and trust in you as a person. That is exactly why I have given you my blessing of your and Anna's engagement. This is my way of saying thank you for everything you have done, and to officially welcome you into my family." Elsa smiled widely at Kristoff, who was feeling very pleased and proud of himself. After she pinned the medal to his coat, she gestured with her hands and finished, "Please stand and be recognized."

Kristoff smiled at Elsa and stood up as the guests all cheered loudly. He bowed to Elsa and tried to sound dignified and proper as he said, "Thank you, Queen Elsa, for this tremendous honor. I will live up to my duties and responsibilities as a husband to Anna and continue to do so with any and all of my services to Arendelle. You have my word."

Elsa nodded. "You are quite welcome, _Sir_ Kristoff." She looked towards Anna, who looked so happy and excited by what she had just witnessed with Kristoff. When Anna walked up to her, Elsa put her hand on Anna's shoulder. Noticing that the most of the guests had returned to talking amongst themselves, she said, "And _now_, you two can go and enjoy the rest of the party."

Anna's eyes began to water with tears of joy, then she squealed as she pulled Elsa into a tight hug. "Thank you so much for all of this, Elsa! This is so exciting!"

Though Anna's grip was tight, Elsa did not try to escape her sister's embrace. "You're welcome to both you. And may you have a wonderful life together when you finally marry."

Anna smiled happily, then she cried, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's ALL enjoy the party together now!" Then she grabbed Elsa and Kristoff by their hands and ran into the crowd, with Elsa and Kristoff just laughing at Anna's impulsive and feisty behavior.

* * *

**So what did you think? I'm sure that Elsa knighting Kristoff came as a surprise to all of you as it did to him in the story! :D But I think he could deserve it at some point, especially because he would definitely gain Elsa's trust and acceptance; hence why she would give her blessing to his and Anna's impending marriage. The color of the sash and medal she gives him was inspired by the same items he wears in this artwork entitled "Royal Family Holiday," by xxMeMoRiEzxx on deviantART.**

**I want to close this story by saying congratulations to **_**Frozen**_** on a job well done for winning the Academy Awards for Best Animated Feature, Best Song for its "best song" "Let It Go," and for becoming the second animated film in history to gross over $1 billion worldwide!**

**Until the next Kristanna story, my friends and readers! ;)**


End file.
